This description relates to selecting transforms for compressing visual data.
Compression of visual data is important because raw visual data such as images and video typically require a lot of bits for their representation. Compression allows for storage and transmission of visual data using a smaller number of bits. Compression is achieved by exploiting temporal and/or spatial redundancies in visual media. This may involve predicting an image or video frame based on other compressed or encoded images or frames. The difference between the predicted frame and the actual frame is known as a prediction residual. Prediction residuals or their transforms are often stored or transmitted instead of the actual frame as a method of compression.